


Ending to videos.

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Dick Figures
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Video, but mainly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: This is for the videos on my channel that have an open ending/I don't feel like making a second video for the characters. (So far only Two videos as in the future I plan to make a second to The Gejiu/Kaga.)Video's in the summary of each chapter.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Dick Figures)
Kudos: 1





	Ending to videos.

If you read the summary of the book but here is a rundown on what I'm doing.

This is for any video that has an inappropriate ending to the video or I'm too lazy to make a second video for it. 

Video 1-

[Down-Blu/Red](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PF2HgNsxkIo)

Video 2-

[Tongue Twister-Blue/Red](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pN6vf71gtZw&list=PLy05l5UzQ25yxl1g4YVzRZvfccqk7fqvJ&index=1)

(The video will be uploaded 2:00EST November 8th)

Thank you for reading! :3


End file.
